Say My Name
by Daniann8
Summary: "Say my name," she ordered.    "Say my name," she ordered. "I did," he said, confused. "I said Granger." A Dramione songfic..kind of. Greatly influenced by the song Spectrum by Florence   The Machine. DMxHG.


This story is greatly influenced by the song Spectrum by Florence + The Machine. It's a fantastic song.  
>[link]<br>ughhh it's so good!

'Say my name

And every color illuminates.

We are shining

And we will never be afraid again."

- Spectrum by Florence + The Machine

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing...=[ Except the plot..**

* * *

><p>"Hermione, are you crazy?" Ron asked, grabbing her by the shoulders.<p>

"No, _Ronald_, I am not!" she said, pulling away from him. "You believe me, right, Ginny?" Hermione asked, turning to the younger girl.

Ginny looked from Hermione to Ron and back to Hermione. "Uhmm…I suppose we will just have to find out," Ginny answered, shrugging.

Ron groaned and threw his hands in the air. "But, Hermione, its Malfoy!"

"I know. I've been dating him for six months now! Can't you just get over it?"

"She has a point, mate," Harry said, joining the conversation. "The rest of us have. I think it's time you do too."

Ron huffed. "What's so special about him, Hermione?"

"Well," she started, "He's funny, sweet, caring—"

"Not to mention gorgeous!" Ginny added.

"Well yeah, that too. He makes me feel special, Ron. He loves all my quirks and everything about me. I don't know how to explain it. You'll know exactly what I mean when it happens to you," she said.

"She's right, Ron," Harry said, wrapping an arm around Ginny.

Ron sighed in defeat. "And you think you two will work?"

"We have been for six months. I don't see why it won't," she answered. "We bring out the best in each other. He showed me my fun loving side that I didn't really know I had while I showed him a more serious side of himself. I helped him be more understanding of other people and other ways of life, while he showed me his way of life. I've learned so much from him and I know he would say the same."

"I have seen a change in you…"Ron concluded.

"See? Well, I knew if all of us could accept him, then you could too," Hermione said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it lightly. "You're one of my best friends, Ron. Your approval would mean the world to me."

Ron thought for a moment, his brow furrowing. "So you thought inviting him to the Burrow for Christmas Holiday without asking me was a good way of getting it?"

"Well I knew you would say no if I asked."

Ron shook his head, chuckling slightly, causing Hermione to smile. "Alright ,'Mione, bring him in."

"Thank you, Ron!" she said, hugging him. She ran to the front of the Burrow and shortly reappeared with Draco in tow. They stopped in front of Ron, holding hands.

Ron held out his hand to Draco who stared at it for a moment, then grasped it in his and shook. Hermione squealed in excitement, bouncing on her toes.

"You better treat her well, Malfoy," Ron said, smirking.

"I intend to, Weasley," Draco said, smirking right back.

"I'll show you where you'll be staying," Hermione said, pulling him up the stairs. When they reached the bedroom, Draco shut the door and locked it. He swept the bushy haired girl into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He plopped her down on it and climbed on top of her, resting his forearms on either side of her head.

He brought his lips down to her gently, molding their lips together.

"Really, right now?" Hermione asked as she pulled away.

"I think we should celebrate our victory," Draco said, capturing her lips into another searing kiss.

Hermione broke away again, breathing heavily. "I suppose they won't miss us for an hour or two."

* * *

><p>Hermione sat on the edge of the bed as Draco unpacked their clothes from their suitcases, wearing only his black silk boxers.<p>

"Hey, Granger, did you pack my green sweater?" Draco asked, rummaging through the clothes. Hermione scrunched her eyebrows together, thinking; though, not about the sweater.

"Granger?" he asked again, turning to her. She stood, gripping the bed sheets to her naked form, and walked over to him.

"Say my name," she ordered.

"I did," he said, confused. "I said Granger."

"No, I mean my real name," she rephrased. "Say my name."

"I…I can't," he said, shaking his head.

"Draco, please," she pleaded.

He shook his head. "Why?"

"Because whenever you say Granger, I think of all those times you used to pick on me for all those years. Please, call me Hermione," she confessed, grabbing his hand. "You told me you loved me last night. You do love me right?" she asked.

"Of course I do," he said, pulling her into his arms.

"Then do it because you love me. Say my name, Draco," she whispered.

Draco tilted her chin up and kissed her. His lips lingered on hers for a moment and he rested his forehead against hers, looking into her brown eyes. "I love you, Hermione," he said, his silver eyes sparkling.

Hermione smiled largely, and pressed her lips onto his again. "Thank you," she said as they pulled apart.

* * *

><p>Hermione scanned the room she was in, searching for him. A young man floated over to her; if you considered 50ish young.<p>

"Are you Hermione Jean Granger?" he asked. She nodded. "Please follow me."

They floated along a pathway, leading up to a desk. He moved behind it and opened a large book filled with names. Hermione poked her head over the book. She recognized a few names, such as Harry Potter. He flipped to the page with her name on it and skimmed her information. He read aloud to himself. "You were married to a…Mr. Malfoy. Three kids, eight grandchildren, two great grandchildren."

"So far," she interrupted. He smiled and continued reading. "Best friend of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley, well, Mrs. Potter. All deceased as well."

Hermione nodded her head, affirming his statement.

"I'd assume you would like to find your husband?" he asked.

"Yes, I would."

"Just to let you know, he changed his appearance so he looks like he did when he was 25; said that was his prime."

"Well, I suppose I should turn to that too," she said, fiddling with her curly white hair. "I don't want to be all wrinkly for him."

The man chuckled and pointed a wand at her. She felt her body tingle all over. He placed a mirror in front of her and she stared at her reflection, touching her face. "I'm young again!" she exclaimed, smiling happily.

The man laughed quietly at her excitement. "Let's go find your husband," he said. Hermione eagerly followed. They floated into another white room. "I believe he is over there," he said, pointing at a blond haired man talking to a black haired man and two red heads; boy and girl.

Hermione walked over cautiously, making sure it was him so she wouldn't tackle some random man. The black haired man noticed her first and smiled. Harry Potter. "'Mione!" he called. They all turned to her, but her eyes were set only on the blond man. It was her Draco. She ran over and leaped into his arms.

"I thought you would never join us, Hermione" he said into her unruly hair.

"Oh, Draco, Death couldn't come sooner," she said beaming at him. She kissed his lips, something she had waited to do for ten years.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah it's short...Let me know if you like it! Here is an explanation though!<strong>

Basically, what the song is saying is that love makes you shine like a star, exposing the full spectrum of your feelings and personality, in a way greater than you ever dreamed. You call out to your love to "Say my name" as a request to be fully seen and fully acknowleged.

_Hermione shows her feelings for Draco in this story in the beginning when she tells Ron why she likes him. Obviously she wants Draco to call her by her first name so she will feel like she is actually being seen by him._

And then you both shine together, bringing out the best in one another.

_Self explanatory. _

Just as white light contains within it all the colours of the rainbow, love brings out all your colours and potential, the full realisation of everything good that is you.

And for Florence, that love can last forever, as even after death, dressed in black, as if mourners at your own funeral, your loved one screams out your name to light you up again, as you both drag your resurrected bodies from the ground.

_They are obviously dead in the end of my story and it shows that their love lasts forever, like Florence shows._

**I really love that song.** 3


End file.
